


Inoubliable

by cygnea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Angst, Collab, Drabble Collection, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Freeform, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cygnea/pseuds/cygnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inoubliable - adj. Impossible to forget; very memorable. Unforgettable. | A collection of Adrienette/LadyNoir fluff and angst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When the Light Strikes Her Quite Nicely

_eudaimonia ─_

* * *

 

Chat Noir was late for the patrol. Awfully late. But thankfully, he was almost to the destination.

 _Just wait a little bit longer, Ladybug..._ Chat thought to himself as evening began settling; lights casted strange shadows─lovely hues of orange, pink, yellow, and not quite red began emerging.

He turned the last corner. Instead of seeing his partner awake, he found her sleeping soundly, still clad in her distinguished scarlet costume. 

A lazy, filtered sunlight cascaded on Ladybug, contrasting with her dark hair and illuminating freckles that he rarely saw. Ladybug looked peaceful.

But a beep notified that she was about to transform back. As much as he didn't wish to wake her beautiful form from her sleep, he had to.

Chat gently shook her awake. Ladybug immediately stirred, but a sleepy look possessed her features.  _Breathtaking._ But also hard to tear his eyes away from. The blonde quickly informed her of her Miraculous's state, and she quickly left the scene. 

As Chat waited for her to return, he waited with a smile that was kind to his face. Chat was glad to catch her in this fragile scene. A beautiful picture, as if straight from a painted picture book of Paris.

* * *

 

 _─_   _(n.) lit. "human flourishing";_

_a contented state of being happy, and healthy, and prosperous_

_**********_

_pronunciation | "U-de-'mOn-Ea"_  
_English | Origin: Greek_  
_(credit to other-wordly.tumblr.com)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there !! at the end during these author's notes, i usually don't type with grammar, so sorry about that !!  
> anyways, so this is just a collection of drabbles, one-shots, and mini stories of adriennette/ladynoir, which i hope you enjoy !!  
> this is mostly freeform writing, so i apologize in advance for any grammar or spelling errors
> 
> anyways, about this chapter:  
> i realize that ladybug and chat noir usually have only five minutes to transform back after using their secret power, but i wrote this as marinette sleeping due to waiting for chat for too long. yes, i realize that the eiffel tower is practically in his backyard, but think about the homework these kiddos have to do  
> physics homework ?? no thanks, there's no way i can finish that in just thirty minutes


	2. Loose and New

_selcouth ─_

* * *

"Marinette, your hair!" Female classmates gasped as the ravenette shyly entered the classroom, though with a small smile blossomed on her face.

Today, the hidden hero's hair was different, just for a change. Usually, Marinette's hair would be styled differently from her usual pigtails for only special or formal events. But today, there was nothing out of the ordinary. 

Except for the young Dupain-Cheng's hair, that is.

Instead of being tied into pigtails on either side of her head, her dark hair was parted into two twin plaits, each coming forward just the slightest so it ran over her shoulders. Each end was secured by a thin, scarlet, cloth-covered hairband instead of her everyday red ribbons.

To see Marinette's hair out of the ordinary from her old, everyday pigtails was unfamiliar to everyone. But at the same time, it was something new and exciting.

As what seemed like half the class was fawning over Marinette's new hairstyle, a young, attractive blond male entered the classroom.  _Adrien Agreste._  And instead of being greeted by his classmates in a casual setting, his attention was drawn toward a commotion near his desk. A gaggle of his classmates were gathered around Marinette's seat, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. 

With confusion evident in his voice, he turned to his best friend, a young boy with glasses and headphones always present around his tanned neck. "Uh, Nino? What's going on?" Adrien asked, gesturing to the crowded seat behind Adrien's own spot.

To his surprise, Nino only shrugged. "I have no idea. You might want to ask Alya though. She seems to know about it," Nino advised, jerking his thumb back in the direction to show Adrien.

"Ah, I see. Thanks," Adrien nodded as he made his way to his seat and dropping his bag beside his chair. Before doing anything else a part of his daily routine, however, Adrien turned around and tapped the shoulder of the nearest student that was a part of the crowd: Alya.

"Oh hey Adrien! What's up?" Alya greeted once the blond had gotten her attention.

Adrien tried to peer over her shoulder before asking his question, but to no avail, he was unable to see what the commotion was all about. "What's going on, Alya? Is Marinette okay or is there something else going on...?"

With a spark in her amber eyes, the flannel-wearing teen tugged on Adrien's wrist to pull him forward just close enough so he could see what was going on once the crowd parted. 

"Make way, everyone!" Alya commanded, shooing people away to make room. "Adrien's  _gotta_ see this," she remarked proudly. 

The crowd surrounding Marinette's seat parted, allowing Adrien to see what was going on for the briefest moment.

In the center of all the commotion was Marinette. But it wasn't just normal, everyday Marinette. It was Marinette with braided pigtails!

Even Adrien was flabbergasted at the new sight. It took him a moment to register that Marinette had appeared with a different hairstyle, but within moments, he understood that Marinette was the one causing the commotion.

It took him another moment for him to look over her features. Her dark black hair was indeed styled into twin plaits. But these were just amateur braids. The braids were too straight and stiff. They didn't curve enough so that they could frame Marinette's delicate face, and they were uneven. No way would these braids in this condition bring out the best of Marinette's gentle features.

"Marinette," Adrien spoke, pulling the ravenette out from her distracted moment of pride. The moment she laid eyes on Adrien, the young girl immediately started stuttering, seizing up and allowing a bright, red dust to form across her cheeks. However, Adrien ignored all this as he made his way around the school desks to her. "Let me fix your hair for you."

Marinette was taken aback. Had she just heard him correctly?

"Huh?" Marinette let out a faint gasp, immediately bringing a hand up to run over the tightly-woven hair. "Is there something wrong with it?" She asked in a hushed tone. The redness of her cheek grew darker, this time from embarrassment.

Adrien's breath hitched, and he quickly waved his hands as if to deny her statement. "No, no!" He exclaimed, the blonde himself turning red. It was his turn to be embarrassed, even if it was just a misunderstanding. "I just... Hair..." He stuttered, awkwardly pointing to her hair. 

he young girl just frowned, her placid, light blue eyes shifting away from Adrien as she awkwardly toyed with the end of one of her locks. She bit her lip.

In Adrien's mind, emergency bells were ringing.  _'Alarm! Alarm! Alarm! That's not what I meant to say!'_ the male screamed to himself. He needed to fix the situation quickly, but just how?

Seeing that there was no other way out of the uncomfortable situation, the blond just sighed, carefully making his way behind her and removing her hands from touching her hair with a gentle touch, letting them rest on her lap. Without a word, Adrien got to work, taking one plait and undoing it before taking the other and repeating the action. 

He smoothed out her fine, black hair before running his nimble fingers through them. The male quickly wove each lock of hair, weaving them into a braid, though they were not as tightly woven as the one before. He was concentrated on making Marinette's hair the best it could look, so that it would properly show off her kind facial features. As he did so, Adrien couldn't help but notice how  _wonderful_ her sleek hair felt as he ran his fingers through her locks and manipulated them.

Not only was her hair silky and soft, but he could tell right off the bat that her hair was strong too. He admired Marinette's short, black hair. And now that he noticed it, Adrien also found that the way that the light reflected off of Marinette's black hair cast off a bluish light; a tint that only Marinette could pull off. It was fascinating.

On the other side of things, Marinette's heart was thumping hard and fast against her chest. Her entire face was an unbelievable shade of red, which was quite different from her usual, lighter freckled front. She had to bite the bottom of her lip to keep from squealing.

Adrien Agreste was running his hands through her hair.  _Adrien Agreste_ was touching  _her_ hair. The boy whom she had a crush on for what felt like years was finally attentive to her, even going as far as to touch her hair.

She felt like leaping through the air. 

As Marinette was having her hair done by the boy she loved, she sent her best friend quick side glances. From a little further away, Alya's arms were crossed and her lips were twisted into a sharp smirk. Her golden-hazel eyes seemed to read, " _Wow, Mari! Good for you!"_ as she had known about Marinette's large crush on Adrien. Marinette could only respond by widening her grin.

Soon enough, Adrien finished braiding the short, tinted hair. "I've finished!" He announced, finishing up Marinette's hair by tying up the ends before stepping away. "Do you like it?" The blond male held up his school tablet, allowing her to view her reflection in the sleek, black surface. "Does it look okay?"

When Marinette saw her reflection her jaw dropped, and the corners of her mouth tilted upward to form a smile.

Unlike before, Marinette's hair was now looser, and it barely fell over her shoulders more fluidly, unlike the tight plaits she had. Now that the braids looked softer and looser. This allowed for her hair to frame the roundness her face more, bringing out her lovely heart-shaped face. Her eyes seemed to be brighter, and her features more drawn out; everything about her screamed  _radiance._

***

" _Me-ow,_  my Lady!" Chat Noir exclaimed when he saw Ladybug appear for patrol later that evening. "I absolutely  _adore_  the look today," he purred, an impish grin spreading across his face. "What's the occasion?"

Ladybug only shrugged and smiled back at him. "No reason. I just wanted a change. Just testing out a new hairstyle."

Though the heroine's hair was no longer in twin plaits, the style was still ravishing. Before patrol, Marinette had to undo her braids, (even though she was disappointed to) due to the realization that there was a possibility that Chat Noir could have been a student at Collège Françoise Dupont. In order to keep her identity a secret, she let loose the beautiful braids that Adrien had done for her earlier in the day an allowed for the short, though still very pretty, waves to fall down and flow over shoulders.

And Chat Noir, must admit: the gentle black waves that Ladybug possessed were absolutely enchanting.

The black-clad hero whistled as he leaned against a chimney. "Did you do it yourself?" He wondered aloud.

Though it was a seemingly innocent question, a deep blush arose on Ladybug's face, turning her pale skin tone into a scarlet shade. A stutter filled her voice, and Chat Noir noted how flustered she sounded. Out of embarrassment and joy of the fondness of the memory, she twiddled with her fingers.

"A-Actually, a f-friend of mine did it for me..." She answered, coming out as barely above a whisper.

Chat's grin widened, and he stopped leaning against the chimney. "Well, well," he started, "They're quite lucky if they got the chance to run their fingers through your beautiful hair," he purred, moving towards Ladybug and picking up a lock to examine it. To his amazement, the waves were perfectly done, and he noted that the must have been in a braid earlier. His memory flashed back to Marinette just for a moment.

Her hair was in a braid today also. What if...

He thought of Ladybug. A confident, courageous young woman whom he had fallen in love with compared to a shy, though brilliant, young schoolgirl.

' _There's no way,'_  he scoffed to himself, letting the lock of hair drop as he stepped back, clapping his hands. This pulled Ladybug out from her memories, and her attention was drawn back onto him.

"Well," Chat Noir said brightly, "Whoever did your hair must have been quite remarkable. I'm still jealous that  _I_  wasn't the one to play with those pretty locks of yours though, "He stated with a wink.

Ladybug smiled, but the smile seemed more for herself than for Chat. "You have no idea just how remarkable."

* * *

─ (adj.)  _unfamiliar, rare, strange, and yet marvelous_

 _pronunciation | "sel-'kooth"_  
_English | Origin: Middle English_  
_(credit to other-wordly.tumblr.com)_  


	3. Home After Centuries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am painfully aware of how half-assed this is, and i'm so sorry  
> please see notes at the end for an in-depth explanation

_appetence ─_

* * *

"We only exist for the service of the humans," Marinette was always told, each and every day. "Our services are to only aid those on our side ─ ascended and non-ascended."

Of course, Marinette already knew this. Being a Daeva of Life, Marinette knew everything there was to aid both human and daeva. Humans ─ normal beings with hardly a hint of divinity, mana, or magic ─ to live their life to the fullest it could be, making sure that their life would never dull or shorten. Daevas, to make sure that they were healthy and did their job as the divine: protecting and guiding humanity.

Sure, the task seemed tremendously heavy of responsibility, but Marinette had been doing this job of protecting the humans for longer than she could remember. It was something she loved doing; one could even perhaps say she thrived when she did it. Marinette always did her job well, which lead her to becoming the most renowned Daeva of Life.

Everyone in the divine sanctum knew her name. Even quite a few humans knew her; she was Marinette: the most famous of the Daevas of Life. She could have even been considered a goddess, if she were not so humble.

The few who did not know her name did not reside in the sanctum. They were those that resided on the battlefield. Naturally, if there were Daevas of Life, there were also Daevas of Death. They were daevas of the battlefield; scarred by war and forever warriors as they were protectors of the humans and fought an evil that not only plagued humans but also tried to break through the front lines and reach the Holy leaders. These were beings that the Daevas of Life battled. 

But truthfully speaking, Daevas of Death were just like every other daeva in every way. However, unlike the Daevas of Life or Daevas of the Arts and so forth, "Daeva of Death" was an unofficial name; it was simply what everyone called the warriors. Only Daevas of Life were blessed with a legitimate title out of the two. They were lucky that "Daeva of Life" sounded pleasant enough too, for the Daevas of Death were stereotyped as numbed to the core with battles; they were grim reapers who rarely returned home, endlessly venturing back out into battle even after a moment of rest at home. Whole armies and troops of those daevas had not returned collectively in such a long time; it had nearly been five centuries.

Which is exactly why Marinette was so keen on seeing how those warriors had been when they returned from war.

The morning the troops of General Adrien Agreste were to return from the Eastern Front after a siege that had lasted nearly a decade, the divine city welcomed home the warriors with open arms and Marinette had rushed to the city streets to view the miraculous scene. She was supposed to be there anyways; nursing the warriors back to health was her job. _Poor souls, they must have been through so much,_ Marinette thought to herself. She wanted to help.

When Marinette reached the scene of the parade of troops returning home, citizens of the holy city were lined up on either side of the narrow street, unlike the crowded, bustling streets of celebration and rejoice that Marinette had expected. Instead, the streets were dead silent, with hardly any daevas speaking, hold a few dull murmurs here and there. Instead of seeing warriors glide from the rooftops and down onto the streets ceremoniously with feathery wings outstretched, the soldiers were dragging their feet along the cobblestoned streets, their wings tucked away so they resembled simple humans instead of the divine creatures that they were painted as.

Marinette silently watched as the troops marched past her wearily. Her clear, blue eyes swept over the scene, and her mouth went slack, hanging just a bit. Horror reached her eyes.

For a moment, Marinette just couldn't believe what she was seeing. Where was the celebration? The rejoice? The perfect, joyful cries from the city after a long-fought battle at the Eastern Front and succeeding and securing victory? Where was the hope? The dreams? The passion and happiness?

She couldn't find it.

The Daeva of Life tore her eyes away from the scene. "No," she murmured to herself as she unfolded her wings to take flight. She refused to believe it. She had to get to work. No more gawking at this now. Perhaps further up the line she'd meet at least some light-hearted troops. These must have been the lower-ranking warriors. Of course they wouldn't be like the higher-ranking ones.

Marinette took off with the idea in her mind, desperately trying to reason with her thoughts and what she was seeing. She tried the entire way to her workplace, where the other Daevas of Life had gathered for the day's work: an open-spaced pavilion with a grassy area, though the circular space wasn't surrounded by merchants' carts that usually were present. No. Instead, a few dozen Daevas of Life, Soul Healers, and a few clerics were present.

Marinette landed between a Soul Healer friend, Rose, and another friend, a titleless Daeva named Alya. When she landed, her eyes scanned the area, and once again, she was surprised. The troops hadn't arrived yet. Marinette was early; she thanked her fast flying. To be sure, she tapped on the shoulder of her Soul Healer friend that stood next to her.

"Pardon me, Rose? But where are the troops that we are supposed to heal today?" Marinette questioned.

The Soul Healer looked up to Marinette, a placid frown evident upon her features. "Their estimated arrival time should be in a few moments," she replied. "They're awfully weary though. I wouldn't expect too much from them." She shook her head sadly and returned her attention to the entrance of the pavilion. "Ah," Rose spoke, pointing ahead. "There they are."

At the pointed direction that Rose had shown, Marinette directed her attention to the front. Giddily, Marinette peered over the shoulders of other Daevas. To her shock, the frontlines were not lead by joyous troops, but rather by a tired-looking blonde general who seemed to be no older than twenty, around her appearance's age. The man led tiresome soldier after tiresome soldier, and Marinette frowned. Tears threatened to prick at the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to see them like this, but alas, Marinette still forced herself to face the realization.

"Goodness," Alya's voice exclaimed under her breath.

"Is something wrong?" Marinette immediately asked, turning back to look at her friend.

Alya nodded and frowned, moving forward and placing a hand on Marinette's shoulder. With her other hand, she pointed to the blonde leader. "That's General Adrien Agreste," Alya informed. "He was the leader of the Eastern Front of the war. He is the one to blame for this victory, thank the heavens."

Marinette nodded and pursed her lips, squinting just a bit so she could see Adrien. Easily, Marinette could distinguish him from the rest of his troops. For once, he wore all black, leather armor, in comparison to the rest of the troops, whom donned heavy armor of metal. Even from afar, she noted that the general had blonde hair that was a shade darker than what she believed to be his original; it was tangled and dusted in a fine layer of dirt. The skin on his face was too, dirtied. His eyebrows hung low on his face, as well as a frown that lay unwavering. The general's eyes were a bright green, but one could have easily distinguished that his eyes were dulled and not as bright as they could have been. They must have just gotten back.

Still, despite his messied appearance, Marinette was attracted to him. Not only was he handsome, but she felt the need to speak with him. Her gaze grew, unwavering onto him.

"Marinette." Alya's voice broke the Daeva of Life away from watching General Agreste. "I have to go. The troops would want to eat at the pub, so I need to help my mother. I'll see you later."

Marinette nodded, sending Alya a smile. "Alright, Alya. I'll see you later."

Her friend only gave her a small, impish grin before unfurling her wings and taking off.

This left Marinette by herself in the pavilion as the other Daevas and Healers took off to heal individual soldiers. 

A crowd was already starting to form near the entrance as the healers of the daevas tried to pull others aside for quick healing, but Marinette hung back, preferring to wait for those who needed healing to come to her.

Now that the troops were filtering in steadily and the pavilion was filling up once more, the area was now its usual noisiness.

Despite this commotion, Marinette decided that the day was nice. Hold the occasional breakdown done by a soldier or something of the sort, Marinette almost enjoyed the atmosphere. The weather sunny and warm, the grass was green, with few butterflies fluttering around the gardens of the pavilion. She could relax today if everyone was so dead set on being healed by those who crowded around the entrance. Yes, that's what she wanted... She could relax...

"Excuse me for waking you up... But are you Marinette?" A voice called her.

Marinette instantly opened her eyes quickly, awkwardly getting up. She hadn't even realized that she fell asleep.

Sleepily, she answered to the call of the speaker, albeit still dazed. The dark haired Daeva of Life rubbed her eyes with two fists to wake herself up. "Yeah, yeah, that's me-" Marinette let her hands fall from her face as she looked up at the speaker; a rugged male with blonde hair and vibrant green eyes that reminded her of springtime. Marinette was able to identify this daeva as General Adrien Agreste, and immediately, she froze. She could feel her throat becoming dry, and her lips seal together.

"General," she greeted with a loud gulp, unnoticed by General Agreste.

General Agreste simply offered her a small smile and a hand to help her off the ground. Marinette took it gratefully. "Yeah, that's me," he said with a laugh. "It's nice to meet you, Marinette," he stated casually with a laugh.

"I-It's nice to meet you t-too, Genrel- I mean, Jennif- no, that's not right. I mean, General-" Immediately, Marinette shut up. She folded her hands behind her back. What was a famous general like Agreste doing here? And asking for Marinette too? What an occasion! "So," Marinette started again, composing herself once more to be professional. She forced herself to keep eye contact with the General, as a sign of respect. "What can I do for you?"

"Ah," the blonde waved his hand in front of his face a few times. "Discard the formalities. Just call me Adrien, and I'll call you Marinette. We're the same, right?" He offered her a smile, on which Marinette could only return with a nod. "Good. Now, I heard you're the best Daeva of Life out there... Do you think you could fix me up?" He asked hopefully. Adrien offered her a humble look, one that Marinette couldn't refuse. (Not that she could refuse him or anyone in the first place though.)

Marinette nodded. Her pigtails bounced with each nod, and her enthusiasm made Adrien laugh. "Of course!" She chirped. "What needs to be fixed?" Marinette asked, stepping back and looking at him up and down. Marinette must have to admit: she did appreciate the build that he had.

Shyly, Adrien taking off the armor on his arms, discarding the leather vambrace, guards, and charmed rings. Then he rolled up his black cloth sleeves and to show off his battle wounds.

The only object he kept on was a ring, which Marinette noted to be made of beautiful polished silver and fitted with a black stone that had flecks of some sort of green jewel. It only reminded Marinette of her own jewelry at home; brought to her as gifts from soldiers and the village daevas. Her favorite piece of jewelry was a pair of bright red earrings which she wore everyday; made of sparkling pieces of ruby and black gem.

But Marinette needed to focus on her work. No more time to think of jewelry.

Adrien showed off his forearms and hands, which were covered in patterns of darkened marks, burn marks, and red marks, and strange ultra-white marks that resembled butterflies, it seemed. The wounds were like puzzle pieces on his skin, and Marinette gently took his limbs by the elbows, examining the damage done to them with the series of light 'tsks.'

"Quite the damage, but I've seen worse," Marinette admitted. "Nothing that can't be fixed." She nodded and ran her hands down the marks lightly, barely touching them. Adrien had to use most of his willpower to keep from shivering, but Marinette just did her work gently, as so she wouldn't hurt him. With a flow of white light emitting from each area which she touched, the cleared his skin and repaired the damage that was done.

Marinette was focused on her work, but Adrien couldn't help but watch her. How interesting... Marinette was so focused and attentive to her work. No wonder she was the most famous of the Daevas of Life. She healed him quickly too. Within minutes, his entire forearm was cured, and now she began working on his hands.

Adrien smiled to himself. If she worked this efficiently for healing, he couldn't have imagined her ability for spreading happiness. She was a valuable asset to this side of the daevas.

Soon enough, Marinette finished, and she stepped back without flourish and dropped her own glowing hands. "All done," she announced, satisfied with her work. "What do you think?"

The blonde male held up his hands with awe, and he smiled to himself. "They're perfect," he said firmly with a nod. After he finished examining them, Adrien took up his vambraces and gloves, voting to keep his rings hidden away in his pocket. He rolled his sleeves back down. "How much do you want for the healing?" He questioned, sticking his hand back in his pocket for money.

Quickly, Marinette waved her arms in front of her, shaking her head. "No, no! Free of charge for our general," she assured.

"No, it's fine, I can pay-"

"No!" Marinette screeched, although not enough to draw attention to herself. "Don't worry about it; it's an honor to speak to you, Gen─ I mean, Adrien. It's an honor to speak to you, let alone heal you. Don't spend money on a simple Daeva of Life," she spoke quickly, waving it off.

Adrien shook his head and let out a short laugh, putting away the bit of money that he had pulled out. "Fine, fine, Marinette. You're much too humble, but at least let me repay you in some way. Got anything that'll fancy you?" He sent her a charming smile, and Marinette could feel her face heat up once more.

Marinette shook her head once more. "Like I said, I'm already lucky that I even got to speak with you," she repeated. "You don't need to repay me in any way." She was quiet for a minute before lightly shrugging and joking, "Well, except for maybe a bit of dinner, I don't mind." She laughed. "But even so, you don't need to-"

"So how about dinner on me tonight? As a celebration of our new friendship?" Adrien announced, eyes lighting up.

"Friendship?" Marinette's voie was confused, and she bit her lip. Hopefully Adrien wouldn't take offense to her confusion, but exactly why did he call a girl he barely even met a friend of his?

"Of course, friendship." Adrien hadn't seem to be fazed. "I'd love to repay you for fixing me up so well. And for also striking up a conversation with me; I don't get much conversation time on the battlefield, you see," Adrien explained. "So dinner tonight? We can meet up here, perhaps around six?" He offered.

Marinette blinked, letting the invitation sink in before replying, "I don't know... You really don't need to repay me, Adrien."

Adrien just waved off her negation. "No, no! Don't worry about it, I want to do it. Besides," he added, looking around the pavilion. "I think I need to catch up on the events that I've missed in this place."

A short laugh escaped from Marinette, and she nodded. "Alright then. I suppose I'll go, but where just are you planning on taking me, Mr. Agreste?" She teased.

"Er...." Adrien rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "I'm not sure; I haven't been here in awhile..." Suddenly, his face lit up, and he pointed to the sky as an idea popped up. "How about the cafe on H Street?"

The dark-haired daeva shook her head. "No can do; that cafe has been closed for quite a while. Lots of places have closed and started up since the last full set of troops left this place."

"Oh..." Adrien sounded disappointed, but his disappointed face immediately turned cheerful again, surprising Marinette at how quickly he could change his mood. "Well alright then. That's totally fine, we'll just have to go to a new restaurant. Hopefully you'll have some ideas, m'lady?" He asked, spiking an eyebrow and giving her a nonchalant grin.

Marinette only let out a giggle at the word of "m'lady," thinking Adrien to be funny. "I'd very much like that, Mr. Adrien Agreste."

"Alright then. I look forward to spending time with the famous Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he chuckled, bending down at his hips and gently taking Marinette's hand. A pink shade kissed her face, making her freckles stand out against the blooming colour as the male blond laid a tenderly, yet politely laid his lips to Marinette's knuckles. When he straightened himself back up, he didn't seem to notice the tinge of pink and instead only widened his grin. "I'll see you later, Marinette!"

And without further ado, Adrien picked up the rest discarded armor, organized it neatly into his arms, and left the scene. But not without offering Marinette a look as he left; cheerful and promising.

As he left, Marinette could only wave to him, her face frozen with puckered lips and wide eyes, accompanied with a slouch that made her knees almost touch and one hand curled in a fist that lay against her chest. Her heart beat faster than the beat of a butterfly's wings, it seemed, and her blush had not yet faded.

"I'll see you labor-- I mean, late! No, I mean later-- Why am I stuttering so much?" She asked herself, although ghost of a smile starting to formulate. Unlike most days, now she couldn't wait to go home and get ready for their meeting instead of staying at home and sleeping.

* * *

_─ (n.) an eager desire, an instinctive inclination; an attraction or mutual bond_

_pronunciation_ | _" 'ap-i-tens"_

_English_ | _Origin: French_  
_(credit to other-wordly.tumblr.com)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is modeled after one of the games i'm (ashamed to admit) addicted to yoinks  
> lmao if you haven't guessed it, it's aion, and yeah, i'm aware of how stupid the lfg is on there  
> please don't hurt me for that  
> but in all honesty, because of the general idea of the AU, i'm planning on writing another chapter that's a bit like this later on, although not exact ?? basically this was just a way of introducing the AU and trying to get some feedback ayyyyy  
> in addition to that, i also have another miraculous ladybug fanfic in the works (cough cough suite life on deck au cough cough) so yeah, wish me luck with that


End file.
